


Far away from your reach

by Rushi_Rush



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, I had to do it, I love my bby im sorry minho :(, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Sad, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rushi_Rush/pseuds/Rushi_Rush
Summary: Its time.





	Far away from your reach

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i started writing this at 4.30am and it is currently 5.14am and im exhausted. Im sorry if it has mistakes or it seems jumbled. This is all my sleep induced mind could conjure up.
> 
> Its sad and im kinda projecting some of my feelings onto Minho. This is exceptionally sad cuz the past few days havent been the best but im better so alls good.
> 
> Thank you reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! I love you all!
> 
> -Rushi

It was time.

Time for Minho to go.

Time for him to stop bringing the others down.

Time for him to leave all of them so that they could succeed.

Time for him to leave the 8 boys who had become his family.

Time for him to leave..... the world preferably.

But this time, he wouldn't be forced to do it. No. He would do it willingly. There was no use being selfish. It was time for him to think about them, his family, and if he cared even a little bit, he would leave the group.

There was no use for him.

He was an average vocalist, an average rapper and an average dancer. They had Changbin, Jisung and Hyunjin for rapping. They had Woojin, Chan and Jeongin for singing. They had Hyunjin and Felix as main dancers. They didn't need him. 

He didn't fit.

Minho had been selfish for so, so long and he was tired. Tired of being a burden, tired of being average, tired of being talentless and the list goes on.

He had been feeling this way quite a while and it had managed to grow, from something bean sized to absolutely huge, consuming him more and more everday.

After seeing how hard the boys had worked to keep him with them, he couldn't bear to leave them even if he wanted to. It was his punishment for wanting to leave, being with them all the time and debuting.

But it had gone for too long. He could only take so much of his own torturing before he would burst. Serving his punishment had left him absolutely fatigued, the exhaustion now a part of his bones. 

He couldn't go on like this anymore.

He decided, one night, that he would leave. He would sneak out with his bundles in the dead of night because he knew, if he was faced with someone else, especially Jisung, his resolve would weaken, for getting to be with them, Minho would continue his punishment with a smile on his face.

Jisung. The boy with the squirrely cheeks and the most beautiful smile. He had seemed to captivate Minho at first glance and the rest was history. He didn't know when his feelings for Jisung grew, but they did, and at an alarmingly fast rate too. In only a few days, Minho was infatuated. 

Jisung was a whirlwind and Minho had gladly surrendered himself to it.

A few days after their promotion for the I am: WHO era, it was time. Minho found his chance at a Saturday night at 3.00 am. They had an off day tomorrow and everyone had decided to doze off, even Chan. 

Minho had written a letter though, well, letters. One for Stray Kids and a private one for Jisung. He had explained his reasons for leaving, telling them how much he loved them but he couldn't go on like this anymore, that they didn't need to find him because he was gone far away. In the one for Jisung, he explicitly apologized for leaving his side, and then proceeded to let him know how he felt, that he couldn't force himself to forget no matter how much he tried, that he couldn't force his best friend to choose.

He left them both right in the middle of the coffee table, grabbed his bags and left without looking back. If he had looked back even once, he wouldn't have left. Because Minho needed them to survive. He was robbing himself of the last chance at living.

He wandered aimlessly, jumping from one bus to another, which eventually lead him to a train station. From there on, he caught a train that took him far away from Seoul, away from the people Minho loved. But he didn't regret it. He was being selfless for once, he didn't want to be deadweight on someone else's shoulder.

Before he knew it, the sun was rising and his phone indicated that it was 7.00 am. The boys wouldn't be up until noon, giving Minho enough time to reach as far away as possible.

 

Deciding he should get some sleep too, he closed his eyes. 

He jolted awake from the excessive ringing and vibrating that seemed to stem from his phone. Opening it up, it was already 11.00 am and his phone had about a hundred missed calls from all his members, several text messages that he couldn't bring himself to read. 

His phone rung once again, a call from Han Jisung. But Minho knew not to pick up. It would just give them hope. 

He looked at his phone with grieving eyes and then turned it off.

It was time for them to find a new beginning, without him.


End file.
